<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shredded Granite Vinyl by SpoopyJim, TJGlitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856303">Shredded Granite Vinyl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopyJim/pseuds/SpoopyJim'>SpoopyJim</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJGlitch/pseuds/TJGlitch'>TJGlitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anyways, CSA, Child Abuse, Dream Smp, Drug Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Other, Physical Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Underage Rape/Non-con, dream is disgusting, how do I tag things, jschlatt is bad for a little while but really isnt, mcyt - Freeform, minecraft youtube - Freeform, pls read the warnings, sbi, techno is good hes just traumatized, the exile arc WILL be part of this fic, the plot might go a little slowly im sorry, tommy grows up as the plot goes on, tommyinnit is abused, wilbur soot is bad and abusive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopyJim/pseuds/SpoopyJim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJGlitch/pseuds/TJGlitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is eleven when the events of DreamSMP begins.<br/>Everyone keeps telling him that its all just a game.<br/>He believes them..maybe a little too much.</p><p> </p><p>A fic in which Tommy is eleven years old when Wilbur starts the drug van, and ages up as the events of DreamSMP go on. He is abused in many ways throughout the events of this fic, so please read the warnings at the beginning of each chapter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shredded Granite Vinyl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW for Drug abuse, manipulation, and child abuse. (tell me if I've missed anything!)<br/>WIlbur IS BAD!!! He will not have a redemption in this fic whatsoever. Any 'good' parts with him are simply manipulation. </p><p>This is just a prologue, basically. The beginning of everything.<br/>- TJGlitch</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy was eleven when he first experimented with drugs. It wasn’t his idea, no. Of course not. He didn’t even know what they were!<br/>
Tommy was eleven when his brother Wilbur pulled him into a van and told him he had this wonderful business idea. Tommy thought it was a game, like playing with a toy cash register!<br/>
Tommy was eleven when Wilbur handed him a baggy of pills and told him to try selling it, like a fundraiser! Tommy loved fundraisers.<br/>
Tommy was also eleven when he put one of the little pills in his mouth and swallowed it, assuming it was like candy. That’s what they sold at fundraisers! Candy and cookie dough!<br/>
Tommy didn’t feel eleven when Techno found him on the porch, lying down with the baggy of pills next to him and his mouth foaming.<br/>
Techno was seventeen when he carried his little brother to the emergency room, panicking too hard to cry. </p><p> </p><p>It was months after the incident, and Tommy had finally gotten the hang of selling Wilbur’s..candy. He hadn’t tried to..eat anymore of it, and really felt like he was winning at this game!<br/>
He ran into the van with a stack of cash, grinning widely at Wilbur.<br/>
“Wilbur, I brought more of your money!” He ran up to his older brother, eyes bright as he hugged the other’s waist. He was still small then, not having reached his growth spurt. He giggled softly as Wilbur ruffled his hair, backing up to hand him the cash.<br/>
“Good job, bud! You’re so good at this game! Have you talked to Tubbo?” He asked, stuffing the wad of cash into a chest.<br/>
“Mhm! He said he wants to try playing soon!” Tommy seemed excited at the idea of his best friend playing with them, his little hands bunching up in his shirt in an attempt to stop himself from stimming. Wilbur shouted at him when he got too excited.<br/>
“Good, good..we could use more hands! Games are more fun with multiple people!” He grinned his signature grin, venom seeping into it.<br/>
Tommy didn’t see the venom. He couldn’t understand the danger. He was eleven, for fucks sake..</p><p>Techno, however..he was so against all of this. Against the idea of his baby brother being used for..something so horrid.<br/>
He didn’t blame Tommy, no..Tommy thought it was a game. He thought everything was a game these days.<br/>
Techno knew better..sure, he was only 17, but he still knew the difference between reality and games.<br/>
He walked towards the van, twitching as he noticed Dream outside.<br/>
Ugh..why was Dream there? Dream, the main form of government..he snarled a little, slipping behind a bush as he watched what was happening.<br/>
Dream knocked on the door of the van, asking what in the hell was going on in there.<br/>
Wilbur somehow convinced him it was a hot dog van, and they were simply selling food to others in the smp.<br/>
Dream believed them, of course..<br/>
Techno stopped listening for a moment, before his ears perked up at a particular sentence.<br/>
“We want to be an independent nation, Dream.” Wilbur threw the words out casually, like it meant nothing.<br/>
Techno ducked a little lower as he listened to them argue, trying to decide what to do.<br/>
Dream refused multiple times, before Wilbur finally stormed inside and slammed the door.<br/>
Dream rolled his eyes and walked off, snorting a little.<br/>
Of course he wouldn’t let them have such a thing, Dream wanted to be the only form of power in the smp.</p><p>Techno waited until Dream was out of sight and got up, opening the door to the van and looking around.<br/>
“Tommy?” He called out.<br/>
Tommy ran out of the back of the van, gasping a little.<br/>
“Techno!” He threw himself at his older brother, giggling as the other lifted him up and smiled.<br/>
“There you are, Tommy..it’s time to go home, okay?” He booped his little brother’s nose, easily carrying him despite the other no longer being a toddler.<br/>
Tommy was..small. Techno wanted to be concerned, but it was hard with all that was going on.<br/>
“Okay! Will you play video games with me?!” Tommy asked enthusiastically, eyes bright.<br/>
“Yeah, Tommy, I will. Let’s go.”<br/>
Techno made eye contact with Wilbur as he backed out of the van, a glare set in his manipulative brother’s eyes.<br/>
What Techno would do to make it go away. He didn’t want his brother to hate him, he just..couldn’t stand Tommy being hurt. </p><p>Techno gave a gentle sigh as he shut the van door, carrying Tommy home with tired eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ack sorry, this sucks. I just wanted to get this part of the story out of the way, so I just made it the prologue!<br/>My partner will be helping me write this fic, as we made the universe together. <br/>- TJGlitch</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>